Disconnected
by MyThErApIsTWaRnEdMe
Summary: Strange little OneShot. Danny's muddled thoughts as darkness closes in.


**A/N: **This is just something that came to me; it's a OneShot and, erm, I'm not entirely sure what to say about it. I guess I just wanted to post it to see what other people thought of it, so please leave a review, positive or negative (though constructive criticism only, please). I know a lot of people haven't left reviews for my other One Shots (though the reviews I did get were very much appreciated!). So please do review, and many thanks to those who did for my other OneShots!

- - -Disconnected- - -

Bloodied lips parted in a half gasping breath, coloured teeth revealed as another surge of blood filled his open mouth and spilled over onto his chin and cheeks, sliding over his skin in dark, almost black, rivulets, ended in beads of blood that dripped steadily from his flesh onto the rough surface of the tarmac.

'Danny?' pressed a voice, insistent, desperate, almost demanding as it filtered through to his muddled brain.

He knew that voice, muffled and blurred though it was.

'Danny?'

Why were they screaming so frantically, their voice distorted to the point of cracking? Who were they calling to? Was it him? Was that his name? Why did they call out so urgently? Was it because of the overwhelming rush of pain enveloping him, binding him to sightless darkness? The voice became a pair of hands clasping at his cheeks, trembling, as the voice became a pleading cry, the undertone of tears unmistakable as the forlorn tones lilted. He didn't understand who it was, but he knew, through the forest of pain that he struggled with for lucid thought, that no tears should fall from their eyes. He didn't want them to cry. Was his silence the reason for their tears? For their desperate pleas that he could now feel within their smooth fingertips? Oughtn't he to respond?

Gaping his mouth like a blind, featherless chick, still curled in the safety of mother's nest, he tried to answer the shaking form hovering above him; he could almost sense their outline, the brightness of what must be the sky, though oddly placed, seemed like an almost invisible, shimmering halo around them. All of a sudden, he could see the stark outline of black, glossy hair against a pale winter's morning in his mind. His breath choked out as something in his chest shuddered, and a gurgling rattle was the only noise that escaped his throat.

Bile rose in within him as blood rose before it, his throat left sticky and coated in a coppery flavour that wound it's way up to his tongue, before crimson fluid once more leaked warmly into his mouth and slickly covered his already stained lips.

'Don't you leave me, Danny, don't you leave me,' whispered the voice warningly, over and over, a strange mantra playing above his confused head.

Leave, why should he leave? Why did they sound so scared? Why did he himself feel nothing like that which came so clearly across in the other's voice?

Dull emotions fluttered within him, the stirrings of fear rising and then falling as another wave of pain crashed down into his broken body.

Fear left as a mere whisper of thought, fleeing on wings that returned to gradually remove pieces of his shattered whole, replaced by the numbness that called to reign over emotions; what little was left within this damaged shell.

'Danny, do you remember when you first said you loved me? That nothing like this would ever happen, that you'd never leave me? You can't leave me now Danny, not now,' sobbed the voice, soft hands stroking along his marred skin.

Feminine. Strained. Why did he know that voice? Her words fell into the toiling sea of his mind, her tender caresses, so loving, sunk into his flesh, but his nerves were caught.

_Amethyst eyes, laughing; bright in the summer sunshine._

Vividly the image imprinted itself on his mind's eye.

He felt a tug within his sinking consciousness.

He knew her name, he was sure. He knew her face, her touch, her voice, her laugh…and now her tears.

_Sam._

Like a hurricane induced explosion, a million memories flooded his neural passageways, his inner eyes lit with the colours of past times, kept like miniature photographs or films in the deep recesses of his mind that now suddenly sprang forth, dashing in front of his eyes incessantly until they became a whirring blur.

They stopped, and froze on one, single image.

_Sam dressed in her elegant new evening gown; black, of course, with subdued, gothic hints that were complimented by her dark necklace. Her hair was done up simply, her eyes perfectly outlined so that they seemed like glowing gems set in deepest onyx. Her lips curved in a smile as she received the one, flawless white rose from his tentative fingertips._

_The crisp, white petals stood out from her dress, like a collection of stars in a night sky._

'_It's beautiful,' she whispered._

'_Not as beautiful as you,' murmured his own voice truthfully, and a soft hint of blush crept onto her cheeks, before the two drew together in one, blissful kiss._

Darkness rushed past him, and he gasped out as he struggled for breath, as though he had been dropped back into a sea of icy water. He didn't understand, couldn't comprehend, just felt himself floating uselessly as his lungs strained and fluctuated.

Blue lights were piercing through his eyelids, swirling through the darkness in an instant before replacing the shade with blue once more.

He knew her, knew her, but felt those memories were not his, somehow, that they had never happened.

Voices clamoured beside him like jostling birds, a high, despairing voice screaming as it grew steadily distant.

Rough hands accompanied by a low voice spoke to him, but already his hearing was failing.

The pain, so intense, redoubled as he was shifted, and the beckoning blackness just beyond his reach called out to him.

Should he respond?

He didn't know who he was anymore, just pain. That was all he was-a mangled body, with no recognition for what he saw. He knew what it was he saw. He knew her name. But he didn't _know _her. Perhaps she was a figment of his deluded imagination?

A quiet voice called to him; the darkness was calling.

The pain was too much to hold onto anymore.

He could feel the very slowing of his heartbeat as he let go.

-Fin-

**A/N: **Really, I'm not sure what that was. Er, if there's anyone who liked/hated it, please let me know (constructive criticism only, please), because reviews really do brighten my day, even if they point out all the horrible mistakes I've made. :)

So if you could spare just one moment of your time, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
